


Our Little Secret

by yrwarlock



Series: Flufftober 2020 [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: 31 Days Of Fluff, 31 Days Of Malec, 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge, Alternate Universe - Human, Board Games, Boys Kissing, Card Games, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Music, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, Game Night, Game Prompt, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Malec, Malec 2020, Malec Fluff, Monopoly (Board Game), Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Mundane Magnus Bane/Mundane Alec Lightwood, No Angst, No Smut, Romantic Fluff, Soft Alec Lightwood, Soft Magnus Bane, Soft Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Soft Malec, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, early christmas, game, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrwarlock/pseuds/yrwarlock
Summary: Flufftober Day 5: GameIt was Friday night, which meant it was game night in the Lightwood siblings’ apartment. This Friday Alec had thought this would be the perfect opportunity for him to introduce his boyfriend, Magnus, to his family... Hopefully they didn't scare him away.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Flufftober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949497
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Our Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to day 5! I had lots of fun with this one, I hope y'all enjoy it!

It was Friday night, which meant it was game night in the Lightwood siblings’ apartment. This Friday Alec had thought this would be the perfect opportunity for him to introduce his boyfriend, Magnus, to his family. Magnus didn’t seem too scared as he had walked through the front door in his perfectly tight pants, and silk blue shirt tucked into them… maybe a few confused looks as Isabelle pulled him into a constricting hug, but nothing _scary_.

His hair had been spiked up perfectly and the first few buttons of his silk shirt undone to display the dance of gold and silver necklaces that shone against his bronze skin. Alec had been gobsmacked at the sight as he stood in his simple black jeans and a white t-shirt. He felt severely underdressed in his own home, but couldn’t tear his eyes from Magnus nonetheless, very obviously gawking at his ass as he sauntered into the living room. What? He was his boyfriend, he could look!

Isabelle, Jace and he had moved out of their parent’s house and decided to rent an apartment together after college, it was a nice three-bedroom with mostly open-plan rooms, they’d bought mostly rustic and dark furniture though with brighter accents, such as white throws, colourful pillows, and some art here and there. Currently, red and green were the two main colours the apartment held. Festive throw pillows. Christmas knit blankets. Holiday-themed _coffee coasters_. Alec and Jace had to convince their sister not to get a tree, knowing they would kill it before Christmas Day was able to roll around.

Comfortable small talk over Magnus’ life was shared as they began to set up the games, Alec silently hoped he wasn’t overwhelmed with the bombard of questions the girls were throwing towards him. He looked comfortable, his face was relaxed, and he flourished his hands as he spoke, his voice was soft and eloquent as he gushed about his passions. Magnus talked intricately about his job, about his passions, his motivation; and even though Alec had heard every word before, he still listened with ease, taking in each smoothly spoken word. The way he smiled at Alec when the topic of conversation switched to their relationship made his heart ache, it sent a shiver down his spine, and sparks flying over his skin. He was happy, his family was making him feel comfortable.

“When do we get to the embarrassing stories or the baby pictures?” Simon chimed from where he sat, excitement clear in his voice. “Yes! When do we get to those!” Clary grinned, sitting up excitedly in the armchair.

“Please no stories-“ Alec groaned, his face falling into his hands.

“Baby pictures it is!” Isabelle grinned, skipping over to the tv stand and pulling out a large, cream photo album. Alec groaned once again, he was not ready for his boyfriend of two months to see him in a superman costume at his fifth birthday party.

“So,” Isabelle started, wedging herself between Alec and Magnus on the couch they sat flush against. The photo album flat on her lap as she leaned over to Magnus, her long black hair was in a messy bun and her dark brown eyes shone with eagerness. “This is my personal favourite,” she opened the album and flipped a couple of pages, she clearly had the layout memorised, the page that lay open was one of a collection of photos of Alec in various superhero costumes at what Magnus assumed to be his birthday parties.

“His 5th birthday,” She said, pointing to a small, old photo of a tiny Alexander in a superman costume and cape. He was standing with a hand on his hip and a fist in the air, clearly having the time of his life. “His 6th,” this time she pointed to a larger, slightly blurred picture, once again a tiny Alec, this time wearing a batman costume that looked three sizes too big on him as he stood stuffing his mouth with cake, frosting all over his hands.

“You were so cute!” Magnus beamed, looking up at Alec who’s face held a mortified expression as he stared at the album. Alec smiled sheepishly as he met his gaze.

Magnus watched with eagerness as Isabelle flipped through the album, occasionally stopping on pages, pointing out how cute Alec looked with sand in his hair as he ran along the beach with Jace, or roaring with laughter as she landed on a small group of photos of Alec scrunching his face up to the camera. Clary and Simon had shuffled around the coffee table, watching with shit-eating grins as Magnus laughed and awed at the photos.

Isabelle flipped the page once again. A photo of Alec with spotted swimming shorts on his head sat in the center of the left-hand page and Magnus couldn’t hold back his laughter. “What were you doing?”

“I was young, okay!” Alec protested, his cheeks burning with embarrassment, a beautiful crimson colour spread from the base of his neck to the tip of his ears, and Magnus silently wondered just how far the delectable colour went.

“You were 14!” Jace corrected from the other side of the room, he was clutching his sides as he laughed loudly.

“Enough pictures!” Alec said, snatching the photo album from Izzy’s hand and throwing it behind his head to the floor. Laughter roared through the apartment at his action, everyone clearly enjoying his utter embarrassment. If it wasn’t for the glorious smile on his boyfriend's face, he would’ve sunk into the couch forever and never come out.

“Don’t worry, I’ll show you more another time,” Izzy whispered for Magnus’ ears only and he mouthed a ‘thank you’ back with a small smile.

They weren’t even half-way through the evening before the bickering and accusations started, and they were only three games into the night. Uno, Werewolves, and Monopoly. Simon had lost all three.

Uno cards scattered across the cozy living room floor, some of them squashed between the large cushions of the navy couch that sat in the middle of the room, they’d probably lost half the deck by now. A brown faux fur throw covered the back of the couch that Magnus and Alec were sat on, the rustic wooden coffee table sat with pieces of each game they had played a mess in the middle. Green and red tinsel had already been put up by Isabelle, it hung from the walls and fireplace. She had insisted it was the right time to start pulling out the old Christmas decorations.

They had started keeping score of who won and who lost, but somewhere through the second game, they’d lost that too, Jace ended up throwing the notepad at Simo's head at the first cheating accusation. They were only three games in and each of them had either been accused or accused another of cheating. How you would even cheat at Uno, none of them knew or cared to know, it was just fun to see how defensive they each got. As much as Alec was an introvert, he loved this family. His friends. He loved nights like these. The useless bickering, the teasing, and laughing over who won and who lost.

The group was spread out in the living room, most of them sat on the floor with blankets covering their laps. Different festive music stations playing through the tv, hardly audible as the game night bickering and laughing rolled into the night.

“You cheated!” Simon yelled toward Jace from across the coffee table. He was sat cross-legged on the floor, wearing a thin grey hoodie with a red knit blanket over his lap, he flailed his arms in the air as he spoke as if it would give the stamen any more truth.

The Monopoly board had been tipped to the side by Alec, scattering fake money and tiny houses all over the floor. After he, Magnus, Simon, Jace, and Clary had all lost, leaving Isabelle triumphant, a cocky grin spread across her face as she took in the boy’s glares. Alec had come in a close second but was undoubtedly a sore loser, he had scowled heavily as he reluctantly handed his sister the wad of fake money. Clary had been the first to lose but hadn’t made a complaint. Enjoying relaxing back, twirling her ginger hair around her fingers, watching with Magnus as the other four fought so viciously over a game of Monopoly. She grinned the whole time, throwing popcorn into her mouth like it was a reality TV show.

“AGAIN?! HOW!” Jace’s usually slick blond hair was now a mess in his face as he flailed back at the boy with glasses. He sat on the floor for easier reach of the game, facing the coffee table. His back leaned against the large brown armchair behind him. “I lost too; you know!” He said again, throwing a tiny Monopoly house at the other man’s head.

“Yeah, and you still beat me, so you cheated!” Simon yelled back, scowling as he dodged the house that was thrown. Every-one just sat back, watching the two grown men bicker over a game of monopoly. Clary was very obviously struggling to hold her laugh back as the two continued to throw board game pieces at each other, not wanting to disturb the ensuing argument.

“That’s not even possible!” This time a tiny green house hit Simon dead center of his forehead. Silence fell upon the two but quickly turned to howling laughter. Jace and Simon’s bickering continued like this all night, sending each other glares and throwing popcorn, or tiny houses, and board game pieces, at the other’s head and bursting into fits of laughter when they hit the other.

This ludicrous bickering only got worse when the two went into the kitchen to get snacks and came back with a tray full of spiked eggnog and other kinds of alcohol, along with two new giant bowls of popcorn. Where Jace had been keeping two bottles of vodka, a case of beer, wine, and spiked eggnog, no one knew, but they didn’t question it either. They gladly accept it in place of asking questions. The girls lightly shook their heads in disappointment at the two grown men carrying this alcohol, looking like they were two kids in a candy store, grins plastered across their faces. Isabelle took the shot glasses from the tray and poured everyone a few rounds.

A Jenga tower had been imperfectly built on the coffee table, surrounded by shot glasses at its base. Jace had suggested they play drunk Jenga, albeit he didn’t know any of the rules and they had to google it; it was still fun.

“When someone successfully pulls a piece everyone else has to take a shot,” Clary explained, reading the article on her phone. “Whoever topples the tower has to take two shots.”

Simple enough, right? Definitely not. Playing Jenga when sober was hard enough as it is, and to no one’s surprise, it was much, much harder when drunk. They all separated into teams to make it somewhat easier, only one person having to drink for the team. To be truthful, Jace and Simon had suggested it purely because they knew they would lose.

“Stop winning!” Jace groaned, picking up a Jenga piece from his pile and chucking it in Alec’s direction.

“It’s not my fault you don’t have basic hand-eye coordination!” Alec scowled as the piece hit his chest, before launching another two in Jace’s direction.

Alec and Magnus hadn't toppled the tower once, only taking shots whenever someone else won. They had high-fiver triumphantly at their first win, grinning at each other. "You're so good at this," Clay had said, her gaze directed towards Magnus. He had come back with, "Oh I'm very skilled with my fingers, darling." Making Alec splutter, coughing on his shot, and his cheeks glowing bright red with the wink Magnus gave him.

Magnus looked at Alec with raised eyebrows as the pieces flew past Jace, hitting the wall behind him with a thud, and Alec returned with a toothy grin, his hazel-eyes gleaming in the light, the green so prominent.

“Jokes on you, I don’t even know what that is!” Jace slurred, putting his hands on his hips, and posing smugly. Isabelle and Clary rolled their eyes at the two, snacking on the bowls of treats laid out on a side table. 

“Ooo, I love your nails!” Isabelle had gushed, eyeing the glittering navy polish that Magnus wore at the ends of his silver ring-clad fingers as he pulled a Jenga piece. “I need to get mine touched up,” She said, scowling at the state of her nails when she examined them. The three had gone into a deep conversation about fashion, and nails, and hair, which none of the other boys knew a thing about, although Alec listened to every word Magnus said; adoring how easy it seemed to be for them to get along. 

By the end of the game, Jace and Simon were completely off their faces, no filter or inhibitions left in them. Magnus and Alec had won, barely drinking anything, and the girls had given up somewhere between Jace’s 3rd topple and Simons’ 5th.

Before they knew it, the sound was turned up all the way on the stereo, blasting music through the tiny speakers and into their apartment as they danced around the living room, the board games forgotten about and discarded to the side. Izzy was dancing in the centre of the room, having the time of her life, and whipping her hair back and forth as it ripped itself out of its bun. Jace and Simon were having a screaming match over the music about their love lives, they aggressively compared their horrible dating fails, although it was mostly Simon trying to scream over the music about how miserable he was and Jace comforting him. The two of them were both too drunk to mind Clary snickering at the two as she watched from beside them, taking in everything they were saying. She looked as if she was mentally taking notes to bully the two with later on.

“I know they’re… a lot,” Alec started, once again seeing a confused look spread across Magnus’ gentle features as he watched the brown haired man collapsed into the blond’s shoulder. “We can leave early, if you want?”

Magnus shook his head lightly, turning to meet Alec’s hazel eyes, his cheeks flushed. “No no no,” Magnus smiled. “I like them, my dear,” He said, giving Alec a reassuring smile, and Alec could tell he was telling the truth. If not by the genuine smile that played on Magnus’ lips, then by the gentle squeeze to his hand.

“Well, then I’m glad,” Alec inclined his head, his words ghosting over Magnus’ plump lips before pressing a gentle, lingering kiss to them. He tasted a mix of sweet and bitter as his tongue slid across Magnus’ bottom lip, the wine and popcorn still very prominent, and mixed with the sweet smell of Magnus’ cologne, it was intoxicating. The kiss deepened when Magnus’ hand travelled its way up Alec’s chest, playing firmly on his pecs. The sound of whooping and wolf whistles distant in their ears as their lips clashed, their tongues dancing like wildfire. Would he ever get used to this?

Everything about the bruising kiss sent shivers down his spine, made his head spin, pushed him further and further into Magnus' arms, Magnus' life. With each brush of their lips, Alec felt his mind turn to goo, his body slump, his skin tingle with jolts of ecstasy, and everything inside of him screamed to give himself over. He was going to get addicted to Magnus Bane. He could feel it, and maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

The moment was broken as Jace stumbled over to the coffee table. The two pulled apart, breathless as their eyes narrowed in unison at Jace picking up a glass of eggnog and slumping down on the giant green beanbag Simon had previously been lounging. “It’s mine now.” He grinned up at the glare Simon was giving him, not noticing the other pairs of eyes shooting daggers his way, and Simon clearly annoyed the blond took his spot.

Clary had stood from where she was sat, downing another shot, barely wincing when the liquor flowed down her throat. “Movie?” she announced, turning the music down until it was a soft hum in the background. She had an evil grin plastered across her face as she held up _three_ different Bridget Jones movies. Magnus mimicked Clary’s grin, Isabelle too before grabbing the first movie and putting it in the player. She jumped down onto the second couch, pulling her favourite fur throw back over her lap, a bowl of popcorn beside her. Clary mirrored Isabelle’s actions, snuggling into the brown armchair, her too, a festive knit blanket over her lap. It had Rudolf and two elves on the front of it.

Jace and Alec groaned, darting glares at the two girls.

“Come on,” Simon chimed, now sitting comfortably at Clary’s feet, a beer in hand as the knit blanket draped over Clary’s knee and onto his shoulders. “They aren’t THAT bad,” sarcasm riddled his tone, a grin that matched the girl’s now spread across his face too. No one was able to hold back their laughter as Alec and Jace groaned louder, this time in sync.

“I’m not drunk enough for this.” Jace moaned, taking another sip of his beer, and sinking further into the plump beanbag, his eyes landing on the tv as the title screen came up.

Alec looked over to Magnus, seeing the grin plastered across his cheeks as he sat back comfortably with a glass of red wine in his hand. “Not you too!” Alec whined, furrowing his brows with disappointment.

He sighed lightly, still slumped down on the couch next to Magnus. He pulled a spare blanket over their laps, grabbing a bowl of popcorn and shoveling a handful into his mouth before offering up the bowl to Magnus, who happily shoveled a handful into his mouth too. Alec smiled peacefully, enjoying the moment. He couldn’t help but be engulfed in bliss, in the revelation that his family accepted Magnus. Alec just hopped Magnus wouldn’t flee the next day, having been scared away by Alec’s family like his previous boyfriends. 

Magnus' head gently rested on his shoulder, their hands joined, and fingers intertwined together in Alec's lap. For the first time, Magnus didn't feel like he had to hold back, to hide himself. He felt as though he could let loose, let himself give in, and let his walls for, not only for Alec but for his family too. Truthfully, he had never felt so at home in an apartment that was not his own. His loft was his heaven, and nothing could ever top that, but being here, entangled with this man, laughing with his family, came very close. He felt butterflies blooming in his stomach, fluttering their wings, and getting ready to push him further down this winding road. Though, surprisingly, Magnus did not feel scared. Not like he had before. He had hope, that maybe Alec Lightwood would not break his heart.

Alec watched as Clary fiddled with the remote, cursing to herself as she was trying to get it to work in her drunk state, and rolled his eyes at the giddy sound that came from her as she was finally able to clicked play. The first movie of the night had started.

While Alec had been burnt out, frustrated, and desperate for inspiration, he found peace in game night. It gave him a break from his constant self-berating over his lack of new work. One night a week he got to sit back, get completely drunk, and laugh with his friends; and this time with Magnus too. He didn’t have to focus on work. He got to let go of stress. It was his favourite part of his week, being with the people he loved most, the people he would give up everything for if it meant keeping them around, no matter how annoying they were at times; friends like these are friends you keep for life.

The third movie had finished now and everyone, but Alec and Magnus had passed out over the living room. Jace had been the first to start snoring, earning a pillow being thrown somewhere in his direction by Simon, and then Simon promptly falling asleep ten minutes later, his head resting against Clary’s legs as she too sat curled up under the blanket, sleeping peacefully. Izzy too was sat quietly snoring.

It was late, nothing could be heard in the apartment other than Jace’s quiet snores and the rain pattering against the window outside. Alec was calm. In that moment he felt no looming threat of failure. No over overthinking, just the serene sound of the rain gently bouncing off of the windows, the alcohol still warmed his body as he shifted lightly where he sat, squeezing his boyfriend's hand lightly. He hummed quietly; soft Christmas music was still playing through the stereo they had forgotten to turn off. It was only early December, still over three weeks until Christmas and he was already feeling festive. And maybe that had something to do with the amber-eyed man he was cuddled up with, but every inch of him hoped he could spend Christmas with him.

“Alexander?” Magnus whispered, his head resting against Alec’s chest as they lay intertwined under the blanket. They kept their voices hushed, not wanting to wake anyone up.

“Yes?”

“I’m glad you invited me tonight,” Magnus nuzzled his cheek further into Alec’s chest, his body engulfed in a comfort and warmth he hadn’t felt in ages. He was consumed with a feeling of bliss, of everything being right in his world and this moment. The last few years hadn’t been good for Magnus, sour breaks ups, shitty fathers, and all. Though in this moment, Magnus felt all of that disappear. He felt safe, comfortable, and more importantly, wanted. For the first time in his life, he felt wanted, by Alec and his family. He could see, feel, himself being here for a long time. Magnus wasn’t one to dwell on the past or future, he liked to live in the moment, enjoy these times while he had them, but that did not mean he couldn’t hope.

Magnus had closed himself off for over a year, he had put his walls up and shut everyone out as a result of Camille’s toxic behaviour, he vowed he wouldn’t tear down those walls and here he was. Tangled on a couch in Alec Lightwood’s arms. He had unlocked something in Magnus, he had lit his dwindling flame that he truly believe was out for good. There was something special about Alexander, and it wasn’t just his obnoxiously good looks or his mouth-watering cologne, although those were bonuses.

He felt Alec’s arms tighten around his waist. “I’ve had a lot of fun.” Magnus finally said.

“I’m glad you said yes,” Alec smiled, placing a soft kiss to Magnus' hair, inhaling the soft smell of sandalwood as he did so. “Me too,” Magnus hummed at the feeling, breathing in deeply and exhaling slowly.

"I hope I didn't embarrass you," Magnus whispered. 

Alec blinked for a moment, taking in Magnus' words. "Love, the only thing that embarrassed me tonight that photo of me when I was five," He said, "You could never embarrass me."

Magnus hummed in response, rolling his shoulders and pressing further into Alec's body. A soft silence fell over them, they bathed in the tranquility, enjoying holding one another so close, letting their bodies relax further into the couch.

“So, you like superheroes then?” Magnus said, smirking to himself where Alec couldn’t see.

Alec threw his head back and groaned lightly, before burrowing his face into Magnus’ hair once again. “Maybe,” He mumbled, poking Magnus side gently as he started to giggle in his arms, trying to muffle it with the blanket. “It’s a secret though… you can’t tell anyone. Especially not Simon, he won’t let me live it down.”

Magnus nodded, a smile tight on his lips. “Our little secret,” He held up his pinky and Alec took it, shaking it in his before touching their thumbs together, securing the promise. Alec hoped he'd keep it for the rest of their lives, not because he was embarrassed, but because it was their unspoken promise. The gentle touch of their thumbs was the silent communication of their growing love for one another, it was the silent promise to give this their all, it was the silent promise that neither of them would flee in the morning.

“Good,” Alec’s other hand played with the hem of Magnus’ shirt as he placed a soft kiss to his cheek before the two fell asleep peacefully in each other’s arms, bathing in the shared warmth. Both falling asleep with silent wishes, silent hope, and silent promises whirling around them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was a pleasant read! Thank you for reading and please feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments <3  
> My twitter is @yrwarlock if you want to say hi!


End file.
